monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Hex Mystic
Hex Mystic is the son of Jinxx, one of the five Fallen Angels of the Black Veil Bride, and Sammi, an Wild One. About the Character Physical Description Hex Mystic has shoulder-length black hair that is mostly straight on the lower part of it, but drifts into spikes on top of his head. His skin is a ghostly white, and his eyes are blueish-gray. The markings around his eyes are jagged and harlequin-like and a permanent glasgow smile marking stretches from ear to ear. His lips are black, blended into the smile. He sometimes likes to paint his arms and neck with black warpaint. Two identical star-shaped birthmarks are on the palms of his hands (they glow when he uses his powers). He has a thin, wiry build, and his most defining characteristics are his large black raven-like wings. Personality Hex is a somewhat shy and quiet type of manster, but he can also be a bit wild when he wants to be. He cares for his friends and loved ones, to the point of being a little too overprotective of them. Like his cousin Carolyn, he has inherited his father's powers: the ability to create illusions in his mind and project them into existance. He can also form illusions that change how he looks to someone, such as morphing into a giant monster of some sort or giving himself some new physical feature, like cat ears or a different eye color. He has another power of getting into the minds of other people and can either use it to make them do his bidding or torture them, but he is still learning how to control that power (he has to concentrate very hard in order to do it properly). He has a passion for reading books and listening to and playing music, especially classical, and he plays the violin. Monster Parents Hex's parents are of similar origins as Carolyn's parents. His father Jinxx is one of five Fallen Angels of the Black Veil Bride, goddess of the night; he's is also known as the Mystic. His mother Sammi is a member of a cult of humans, called the Wild Ones, who worship the Black Veil Bride. Sammi is also one of the friends of Andy's old mortician friend Carolyn. Relationships Family Hex lives with his mother and father in Sammi's small house in the camp that the Wild Ones live in. He always loves visiting Carolyn on the weekends. Friends Right now, he's best friends with Demalicia Lover, the daughter of the Demolition Lovers. Of course, he's also friends with his cousin Carolyn. He has also become acquainted with Jackson Jekyl, after he saved him from Manny Taur. Enemies Hex hates all of the numerous "popular" snobs and mean bullies of Monster High, especially Cleo de Nile and Manny Taur. He's even gone so far as to illusion himself into a fearsome dragon and attack Manny when he saw the latter toturing a poor student by the name of Jackson Jekyl (this was a different time than the time when Frankie Stein saved him), and he also once managed to get into Cleo de Nile's mind and torture her after he saw her harassing Carolyn. Hex is also unfriendly with Wilhelm Fear, the son of the leader of F.E.A.R. Romance Hex doesn't like anyone in particular right now. Still, he's hopeful that he'll find that one person who makes his heart leap for joy. Clothing Hex dresses similarly to Carolyn on regular school days, but opts for a more Victorian style for formal events. Basic Hex wears a plain black t-shirt that has several slashes in the fabric. A couple of studded orange leather straps wrap around his chest in an "X" shape. He sports black skinny jeans with the knees ripped out and a pair of chunky high-heeled black leather boots. Instead of a belt, Hex wears a studded red leather codpiece around his waist and covering his crotch X3. Around his neck, he wears a black leather choker with a pentacharm on it. On his arms, he wears a pair of black leather gauntlets covered with silver spikes. He paints thick stripes of black warpaint on his arms and neck. Dawn of the Dance Hex's hair is slightly straighter. He wears a cream-colored formal shirt with a fluffy white cravat with a gold pentacharm sewn onto it. Over that is a fancy black velvet coat that has tails in the back and big round buttons on the front. He wears high-waisted, cream-colored breeches, tucked into the folded tops of a pair of black knee-high boots. A bright purple poppy boutonnière is pinned on the left lapel of his coat. Razorblade Symphony (Power Ghouls) In a land where death, destruction, and fear have spread like wildfire and all hope seems lost, one manster rises up from the ashes to fight for freedom and save the lives of his people. Armed with his gift of creating and projecting illusions and a skilled hand with a blade, this masked, winged lone eagle of justice will fight to take down F.E.A.R. once and for all, one shadow soldier at a time. No enemy can survive...the Razor's Edge. As Razorblade Symphony, Hex's black hair is streaked with red, and his arms are painted with streaks of black war paint. He wears a dark blue tank top that is slashed in the sides. He pairs it with slashed red leather pants and a pair of white knee-high boots with red soles and with red and blue star designs on them. His boots also sport silver spurs. He wears a silver belt with a black star buckle that holds up his pants, along with two scabbards for his swords, and he ties a black bandana around his neck. To hide his identity, he wears a black fishnet mask over his eyes. Pet Hex has a little pet hedgehog named Wedgie. Jinxx and Sammi used to take care of him, and gave him to Hex for his 9th birthday. Skullette Hex's skullette is a skull with his eye markings, straight hair with spikes on top, and black feathered angel wings behind it. Gallery Razorblade Symphony.jpg|Hex as Razorblade Symphony picture © erondagirl Category:Original Characters Category:Angel Category:Males Category:Candidates for questioning